


The Garden

by Melime



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The garden was their place.
Relationships: Medusa/Main Character (Labyrinths of Astoria)
Kudos: 8





	The Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O jardim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824602) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), day 25 - garden.

The garden was her refuge.

It was the only place where she could create and maintain instead of destroy and kill. It was the opposite of her life with the gang, and one of the pillars upon which she had constructed her new life when her previous one was so violently ripped away.

The garden was hers and hers alone, until _she_ came.

The agent of H.E.R.A. that saw her as more than just a criminal, the only one to believe her, to believe her innocence. Medusa tried to keep her away, fearful that nothing but pain would ever come of their connection, but it was impossible to deny what was there, perhaps since the first time they had laid eyes on one another.

The garden was where Medusa’s mask began to crack.

Her tears were falling freely when the agent came to her, offering comfort and expecting nothing in return. Medusa never meant to fall in love with her, but it was impossible not to. She accepted every aspect of Medusa, from her violent streak to her desire for domesticity. Little by little, she became a part of Medusa’s life, until there was no corner of it where she didn’t belong.

The garden became their place.


End file.
